


Rizal Monument

by tendersoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Intramuros Date, Luneta Date, M/M, Museum Date, soonhoon!kiss
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendersoons/pseuds/tendersoons
Summary: Just Jihoon and Soonyoung historical date.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Rizal Monument

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of patriotism asjsjsj <3

Its been 6 months, 8 days and 12 hours since they officially labeled their relationship _(sana all may label choz, soonhoon irl anuena?)_ wala naming nagbago sa kanila… well, uhm, mas naging _clingy_ si Jihoon. The tsundere Jihoon being clingy? Bago yun, sobrang bago lalo na sa paningin ng mga kaibigan niya. 

But Soons is enjoying it. Syempre, jowa niya clingy. Hindi na sila mapaghiwalay kahit ata mag-cr magkasama sila. Duda na rin mga kaibigan nya, sabay ma-cr? _May ginagawa daw kababalaghan yun_. But they decided na hindi na lang makinig sa kanila. Paki daw ba nila? Ganun daw talaga kapag _single. (soonyoung pasmado bibig)_

Nasa cafeteria sila ngayon, break time, as usual, hinihintay na naman nila yung mga kaibigan nilang makukupad. _Sanay na sila_.

“Date tayo?” Jihoon asked.

Nilingon naman siya ni Soonyoung na busy sa pag-inom ng frappe niya. Soonyoung was playing Jihoon’s hands.

Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Soonyoung as a response and Jihoon find it _hot_ … Whipped. Lahat na lang ng ginagawa ni Soonyoung, para kay Jihoon ay “hot”. Iba na talaga kapag baliw na sa pag-ibig.

“Museum date.” He said enthusiastically.

History again. Lahat ng connected sa history gustong puntahan ni Jihoon. And dahil _mabait_ at _pogi_ siyang boyfriend, masusunod ang mahal niya. Inubos muna ni Soonyoung yung iniinom niya bago sagutin si Jihoon.

“Intramuros?” 

Jihoon nodded.

Soonyoung smiled and mouthed "okay". It made Jihoon so happy.

Kahit ano pa ang mangyari, hinding-hindi mapapagod si Soonyoung na mahalin si Jihoon. Ano pa man ang malaman ni Soons sa kanya, never magbabago yung tingin niya at never siyang mapapagod na mahalin si Ji. Pero kung sa _lakaran_ , _pagod na pagod_ na siya.

Soonyoung sighed heavily. 

"Di ba pa tayo magpapahinga, by? Pagod na ko eh." Soonyoung exclaimed.

Umupo siya sa bench sa may gitna. Nasa may entrnace part palang sila ng Fort Santiago pero parang ayaw na niya tumuloy. Grabe diba? Akala mo ang dami na nilang napuntahan. Soonyoung being a dancer na sanay sa extreme movements, pagod na agad maglakad? 

"Baby naman eh! Hindi pa nga tumatapak yung paa mo sa entrance ng fort santiago, pagod kana agad?"

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon at hinila para mapaupo sa lap niya. _Ang galing_ , landian sa gitna ng daan at sa tanghaling tapat.

"Hoy ano ba! May makakita satin oh!" Habang turo turo ni Ji yung mga bantay sa may entrance ng Fort Santiago.

Pero hindi siya pinansin ni Soonyoung but instead niyakap niya 'to at pinunas yung pawis nya sa damit ni Ji. Ayaw na ayaw ni Ji na pinupunas yung pawis sa kanya, _kadiri daw._ Kaso walang paki si Soonyoung eh. 

"Kadiri ka! Bitawan mo ko! Soonyoung naman eh!" Sabi niya habang nagpupumiglas sa hawak ni Soons.

Natawa na lang si Soonyoung at binitawan si Ji. Hinampas naman siya ni Jihoon. Tumayo na lang si Soonyoung at hinawakan yung kamay ni Ji. Okay na siya, naasar na niya si Jihoon.

Ilang oras ang lumipas at lahat ng madaanan nila may kwento si Ji. Sobrang seryoso niya sa pagkekwento at si Soonyoung naman nakikinig lang. Sa totoo lang, pagod na talaga siya pero nakikita niya kasi si Ji na masayang nagkekwento at masaya sa date nila _nawawala yung pagod niya._ Willing siya na makipag historical dates kay Ji as long as masaya yung isa. Yun naman lagi yung gusto niya ever since na makilala niya si Ji, ang mapangiti siya.

Natahimik si Ji sa pagkekwento kasi napansin niya na tahimik si Soonyoung. Halos lahat kasi nadaanan na nila, ang baluarte, ang loob ng for santiago. Papunta na sila sa Luneta. Pupunta dapat muna sila sa National Museum kaya lang nagugutom na daw si Ji, kaya sa luneta muna sila. 

Hinawakan ni Ji ng mahigpit yung kamay ni Soons. Bumalik naman yung isa sa reyalidad nang mapansin yung higpit ng hawak ni Ji.

"Bakit? Pagod kana ba?" Tanong ni Soons.

Ji pouted at umiling.

"Tahimik ka kasi, naboboring-an kana ba? Or pagod kana? Sorry. Sige na, kakain na tayo. Para di kana tahimik diyan." 

Soonyoung was taken aback but before he could even say a word hinila na siya ni Ji at sinundan nya na lang 'to. Tatawid sila sa kabilang side kasi nandon yung mga food stalls. Basically, dadaan sila sa monument ni Rizal. Soonyoung was expecting na may sasabihin si Ji about kay Rizal because as far as he know, dito binaril si Rizal. But di nagsasalita si Ji, nauuna lang sya ng konti habang hawak hawak ang kamay ni Soonyoung. Inisip ni Soonyoung kung ano ba nagawa niya.

_Oh shit. Akala ba niya di ako interesado sa lahat ng sinabi niya?_

Hinigit bigla ni Soonyoung si Ji dahilan para mapaharap yung isa sa kanya. Nakita ni Soonyoung na namumula yung mata at ilong ni Ji. _Umiyak ba siya?!_

He cupped Jihoon's cheeks para iharap sa kanya and he caressed it softly. He looked at him directly into his eyes. 

"Why? Why are you crying?" Soonyoung softly asked.

Jihoon sniffed. 

"Ikaw kasi, dapat sinabi mo na naboboring-an kana sa mga sinasabi ko o di kaya sa date na 'to kesa hindi ka nagsasalita dyan. Para akong tanga salita ng salita wala naman palang nakikinig sakin. Sana sinabi mo para nagpunta na lang tayo sa iba. Para akong nakikipagdate sa hangin eh. _Nakakainis._ "

Soonyoung's heart ached. Napaiyak niya si Jihoon. 

"Baby, I was thinking something kasi kaya di ako nagrereact but that doesn't mean na hindi na ko natutuwa sa date natin." Soonyoung explained.

"Ako na nga kasama mo, may iba ka pang iniisip. Konting respeto naman, soons."

He chuckled softly. _Ang cute ni Ji magselos, kala mo naman ibang tao iniisip ko._

"Ikaw kasi iniisip ko nagkoconclude ka kaagad diyan. Kelan ka pa naging concluder ha? At tsaka, hindi ako naboboring-an. Maybe pagod pero nandyan ka naman eh, hawak mo kamay ko kaya okay lang. Basta masaya ka, okay na ko d'on." 

Jihoon looked at him with fondness in his eyes. _Mahal na mahal ko talaga 'tong lalaking 'to._

Tumango na lang si Ji. 

Soonyoung leaned closer, closer and closer. Jihoon think Soonyoung was going to kiss him kaya he closed his eyes. Natawa naman si Soonyoung but he chose to kiss Jihoon on his forehead.

_Okay, medyo nadisappoint si Ji pero hindi niya aaminin yon._

Jihoon opened his eyes napansin naman ni Soonyoung yung disappointment sa mata niya. 

"Tara na, gutom na ko." Jihoon said.

Paalis na sana siya at hihilahin na niya si Soonyoung pero nauna si Soonyoung na hilahin siya.

Dahil na rin sa lakas ng pagkakahila ni Soonyoung, napaharap agad si Jihoon.

_Soonyoung crashed his lips to the latter._

Sa gitna ng matirik na araw, sa harap ng monument ni Rizal. They had their first kiss after all those months of being in a relationship ngayon lang ni Soonyoung nahalikan si Jihoon. _Kung sinuswerte ka nga naman, sa harap pa talaga ni Rizal._ _Jihoon dreamed his first kiss sa monument ni Rizal para daw historical rin yung first kiss niya..._

They both pulled away while panting. Nangyayari talaga ang mga gantong bagay kapag walang tao ano? Sila lang rin ang nasa gitna.

Jihoon is blushing and napansin yon ni Soonyoung. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around the latter's shoulder.

"Tara na, totoo na 'to gutom na ko. Kapag nagtagal pa tayo dito baka lips mo na makain ko-Aray!" 

Kung ano ano na naman pinagsasabi ni Soonyoung kaya nasiko sya ni Jihoon. Soonyoung being Soonyoung. _Malandi. For him._

**Author's Note:**

> ayun lang!! ayun na yon ahsjsjs thank you for reading this!! it means a lot <3 secret muna 'tong ao3 kaya sa inyo ko lang muna sinabi hehe love u all <3


End file.
